Non-volatile storage devices have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. During operation of a storage device, data may be programmed to the storage device, read from the storage device, and erased from the storage device. For example, an accessing device (e.g., a host device) may send data and commands to the storage device using an interface.
Operation of the interface may be calibrated to improve performance. For example, impedance matching may be performed between a host device and a storage device to improve operation, such as by reducing signal attenuation and reflections at the interface.
In some cases, a timing signal used at the interface (e.g., a clock signal used in connection with a synchronous interface) may be poorly calibrated with respect to data sent using the interface. For example, if clock edges of the clock signal occur near bit transitions of the data, then a “wrong” bit of the data may be sampled, potentially resulting in errors and loss of data.